Your Guardian Angel
by Shizuka Namura
Summary: Ryoma Echizen is a 16 year old tennis player that just broke up with his cheating boyfriend. Yukimura Seiichi is a mangaka that likes to sleep around and no longer knows how to express love. As fate wills it, these two meet. But can they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Your Guardian Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, story or characters, which belongs to the great Konomi-sensei.

Author's Note: Contains a slight crossover with Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi but the characters only pop up from time to time. Yukimura is an author for the Emerald Department at Marukawa Publishing.

**Chapter 1**

* Ryoma POV *

This is a love story… Hey wait! Don't leave yet! At least let me start it first…okay. My name is Ryoma Echizen; I'm sixteen years old, which means I would be a sophomore in high school, if I went to high school. Actually I'm a tennis player that has just entered the pro world. The magazines call me 'The beginning of the new wave that will change the way tennis is played' and 'the prince of tennis' they also seem to have a lot of expectations for me, which is to be expected since my father was a pro tennis player that also changed the way tennis is played. He retired when I was born but the stupid pervert still plays for fun and will always pester me for a match. Well now that I'm done talking about myself I'm sure you're waiting for me to tell you about the person that I'm going to fall in love with, well the only thing you should really know right now is that, he's male. Okay now you can leave if you want to… for the rest of you that decided to stick around take a seat because this is going to be a long story…

It started the day that my first love, and tennis coach, broke up with me. Actually I broke up with him after the bastard cheated on me with my best friend, oh excuse me, ex-best friend, Fuji Syuusuke. When we were in junior high Fuji and I were on the same tennis team. He was really good; people even called him a tensai. Why he decided to quit and go into photography instead I'll never know. Fuji has soft brown hair, if he ever opened his eyes you would see that they're a deep blue, and he has an angel like face with a perpetual smile, on the inside however, he's a dark, twisted, sadist. This means that my ex-boyfriend must have been a masochist…

"…Tezuka…?" I asked in disbelief as I walked into the locker room and saw my tennis coach pump himself in and out of Fuji's ass. He didn't even spare me a glance.

"Echizen…I'm kind of busy." My face flushed with anger just as Fuji let out a moan of pleasure and sank his teeth into Tezuka's shoulder.

"I can see that." I hissed. He looked up this time, his glasses were slightly askew and his rich brown hair was damp with sweat. "It's obvious that you're too busy doing with that S-L-U-T what you told me you weren't ready for."

"Echizen I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while…"He stopped and fixed his glasses, the place where Fuji had bit him was bleeding but he didn't seem to mind. Fuji grabbed his arms in a death grip and pleaded with him to continue. This just infuriated me even more. He's supposed to be my best friend; he could at least look a little guilty about this situation. "I think we should break up."

"You think…YOU THINK WE SHOULD BREAK UP!" I whipped around. "FUCK YOU! Just so you know you weren't the one who ended it I was!" And with that last lovely statement I slammed the door shut. I'd have my revenge trust me I would.

I heaved a sigh and grabbed my tennis bag, which was leaning against the wall. I was depressed and angry, and what better way to release my pent up emotions than on some random strangers that were hanging around the street courts. To me at that moment it sounded like a great idea, even better than burying my head in a pillow and letting out the loudest most primal scream ever heard by man. And so to the street court's I went.

* * *

><p>* Yukimura POV *<p>

"Why?" I demanded as I looked up at my editor Takano Masamune. "Why do you want me to redo it? With only a few days before the deadline? What the hell's wrong with it!"

The black haired man removed his glasses and pinched his nose, letting out a sigh, before he tapped my storyboard and proceeded to tell me why he wanted me to redo it.

"When you started your works were fantastic, the art was good, the story flowed well, and most importantly they didn't lack emotion." He tapped the papers. "But now they seem to be lacking more and more, mostly in one emotion. The most important emotion: Love." Takano sighed and leaned forward. "Yukimura, you draw shoujo manga which means that love is an essential factor. Redo it." I let out a frustrated sigh and ran my hand through me wavy blue hair.

"And what if I don't know how to express love anymore." I questioned. Takano gave me a blank look.

"Then your career is over." He replied in a deadpan tone before grabbing his coat and leaving me to drown in my misery. In my twenty-three years of life, I'd never been in a serious relationship which was the main reason I'd forgotten what it meant to love. The other reason stemmed from family issues…

"Maybe I'll go for a walk and clear my head…" I mumbled.

* * *

><p>* Ryoma POV *<p>

After demolishing a couple of guys at the street courts I collapsed on a bench in the park with a can of my favorite drink in hand, grape Ponta – the perfect medicine. No sooner had I sat down than another person took the empty seat to my right. I spared the person a glance. They seemed to be female, a female with wavy blue hair and cerulean eyes. Even for a homosexual such as myself I had to admit she was pretty. She was young but older than me, probably in her late twenties, just like Tezuka. Remembering that backstabbing bastard sent a sharp pain through my chest. Now that I had released all of my anger all I felt was a hollow sadness. I stared down and my Ponta and sighed. The person beside me sighed as well and I glanced at her again. Almost as if she could feel my eyes on here she looked my way. For a moment I almost felt my heart skip a beat which was odd because I don't usually get that reaction from a woman looking at me.

"You look down, would you care to share your problems with me?" She asked, her voice a little deeper than I had imagined yet still airy and with a certain gentleness to it. "Sometimes spilling out all your troubles to a complete stranger can help you recover your happiness."

"Hn." I replied blushing, I looked away and pulled the rim of my Fila cap down over my eyes.

"Oh, now why would you do something like that?" The blunette asked. "Hiding your beautiful golden eyes, how shameful."

Hn." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt her put her hand on my shoulder, it was comforting though and I soon relaxed. I looked up at her and she smiled gently the next thing I knew I was telling this complete stranger exactly what had happened with Tezuka and Fuji. All the while she sat there listening intently with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hmm, so that's it huh…?" She reached over pulled my cap off and patted my black, emerald tinted, hair. "Well your problems surely are much worse than mine. Thank you, you've made me feel a lot better!" Standing up the woman grabbed my hands and smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure that you'll find someone much better suited for you than that other guy!"

"Uh…um, th-thank you miss." I stuttered cursing myself on the inside. I sounded like my classmate Ryuuzaki Sakuno when ever she got close to me. What the hell was wrong with me, this was a woman and I was gay!

"No problem." The next thing I knew our lips had connected. The kiss was swift and only lasted a second but my lips still felt warm and tingled afterwards. "See you around then!" Turning around the strange woman began to walk away but not without turning to look over her shoulder and fill me in on a vital piece of information. "Oh, and by the way, I'm a man."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom.

**Chapter 2**

*Ryoma POV*

"_No problem." The next thing I knew our lips had connected. The kiss was swift and only lasted a second but my lips still felt warm and tingled afterwards. "See you around then!" Turning around the strange woman began to walk away but not without turning to look over her shoulder and fill me in on a vital piece of information. "Oh, and by the way, I'm a man."_

* * *

><p>I was surprised to say the least, when he had told me that. In a way it mad me feel relieved, it explained how I had felt oddly attracted to him. <em>Thwack! <em>However it also was messing with my mind. _Thwack! _He was all I was thinking about, the way the sun shined on his soft blue hair, I wanted to run my fingers through it; the way his eyes glowed, I wanted to stare into them for hours and figure out what he was thinking; his creamy, smooth skin, I wanted to caress it and see if it was really as soft as it looked; his gentle, silky voice, I wanted to hear him say my name –

"Echizen!" _Thump!_ I sucked in a sharp breath and stared up at the ceiling in a daze as I tried to recollect my thoughts. I scowled as a shadow passed into my line of vision. "You're concentration was lacking."

"I know!" I snapped at Tezuka as I sat up and glared at the tennis ball that had hit me. Why was the arrogant, self-righteous, bastard who cheated on me still around? Because I keep my private and work life separate and he was the best coach that there was. That doesn't mean that I wasn't planning revenge and possibly plotting his death, no it just meant that while on the court I used all my self restraint to keep from viciously murdering him with my racket. As for Fuji? I had already had a little 'discussion' with Tezuka about that and the backstabbing fiend wouldn't be coming anywhere near my training area.

"Maybe we should stop for the day." Tezuka said as he handed me a towel and water bottle. I scowled and poured some water on the towel and proceeded to gingerly dab at the bruise on my forehead.

"No, I can keep practicing." I stated firmly. I needed to prepare for an upcoming tournament so I didn't have time to laze around. Tezuka stared at me for a moment but knowing how stubborn I could be he gave a nod and returned to his side of the court to serve. _Thwack!_ My concentration returned an all my efforts were on returning the ball. _Thwack! _I wonder what the blunette does for a living. _Thwack!_ Maybe he played tennis too…it seemed like a slim chance but it was possible. _Thwack!_ I wonder if I went back to the same park I could meet him again, maybe ask him on a date this time…_Thump!_ I suck in a sharp breath as I find myself looking up at the ceiling yet again. "Fuck." Tezuka comes over and looms over me again he raises an eyebrow and I sigh. "I'm going to go shower and change."

* * *

><p>* Yukimura POV *<p>

"So?" I ask as Masamune looks over my storyboard yet again. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs before setting it down.

"It's better, still lacking in the love department a bit but we can at least print it now." I smile and give a satisfied nod. Masamune stares at me for a moment and cocks his head to the side. "You seem different, almost like you're glowing…could it be…" He leans right up close to my face. "Love?" I stare at him blankly for a moment before flashing my 'Say-that-again-and-I'll-kill-you' smile.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask, Masamune seems slightly disturbed and moves away.

"Not really. It's none of my business anyways…" Picking up his jacket he quickly walks towards the door of my apartment. "Well see you later." After he leaves I meander towards the kitchen to poor myself a cup of coffee. Maybe he's right maybe it is love. Love at the first meeting? I smirk; yeah right that stuff only happens in fiction. Then again I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kid from a few days ago. I reach up and touch my lips. What had possessed me to kiss him…mostly it was just my body moving own. A kiss is normally how I introduce people, it lures them in so that I can go home with them and make love and then ditch them the next morning and still have them remember me months later as 'the best person they ever had sex with'. My cell phone starts to vibrate so I fish it out of my pocket. Sanada.

"Hello," I say as I answer it. "Gen-chan!"

"Yukimura." Is the response that follows. Sanada is my best friend and one of the few people I've never tried to seduce. We've known each other since childhood. Sanada is a tennis coach and works with different pros.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" I ask as I add cream and sugar to my coffee. "Or are you just calling to chat?"

"The latter, I haven't spoken to you in a while so I was just calling to make sure you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere." I laugh; leave it to Sanada the person who's known me the longest to assume the worst of me.

"No I'm still alive, I may not be as capable at cooking and cleaning as you are but I can definitely take care of myself." Sanada makes a small 'humph' sound. "Hey you want to get a cup of coffee later?"

"Sure what time?"

"The usual place at 7. That good for you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Yep." I hang up with a sigh before taking a sip of my coffee; maybe Sanada can explain why I can't get the golden eyed kid out of my head.

* * *

><p>* Ryoma *<p>

After showering and changing I went to the park where I had first met the blue haired man. I wandered around for a bit trying not to make it too obvious that I was looking for someone in particular. When I didn't see him anywhere I went and took a seat on a nearby bench. I stayed there until it started to get dark. As I got up I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, our previous encounter had been by chance. There was no way he would ever come to the same park and even if he did the chances of me finding him again were slim to none.

I sighed and started to walk home, pushing my way through the crowded streets. As I passed a coffee shop something blue caught my eye and I back pedaled to look in the window again. Of course, he wasn't really there. I scowled and shook my head 'Stupid.' It had just been my mind playing tricks on me. I turned away and found myself facing him.

"So it was you." He smiled the same gentle smile as when we had met in the park, and against my will I felt heat rush to my face. "I thought I saw you walk by." He came closer to me and I unconsciously took a step back. "We weren't properly introduced at that time, my name is Seiichi Yukimura." I stared at the hand that he had extended before shaking it gingerly.

"Ryoma Echizen." I mumbled. Seiichi Yukimura…wasn't that a famous mangaka. "Aren't you the famous mangaka? I always thought you were female." Yukimura threw back his head and laughed, I scowled as I found myself blushing again.

"Most people do because they don't expect a man to write shoujo manga." Yukimura turned and I could see that there was someone waiting for him, another guy with black hair and eyes. 'Oh.' I couldn't help but feel my heart sink as realization hit me. 'Of course he's already in a relationship. Someone that perfect would have to be…' "Well I should be going. I'll see you later then Echizen-ku~n." He tapped me lightly on the nose, and turned to leave. My heart leaped into my throat and my body moved on its own…

"Wait, you're leaving? Already?" I tried to keep my voice steady, disinterested, but a small bit of distress and disappointment seeped in. Yukimura turned to look at me in surprise before his expression shifted back to its gentle smile. Digging a piece of paper out of his pocket he wrote something on it and handed it to me.

"If you really want to see me again," He patted my head. "Stop by that address." He turned to leave again and said over his shoulder. "But just so you know I don't really hang out with kids." My face flushed with anger and embarrassment. Bastard. Why did I ever think I liked this guy? Still, I looked down at the address on the sheet of paper and knew that I would definitely go there tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom.

**Chapter 3**

* Ryoma POV*

I stare at the piece of paper and rolled over on my stomach wondering what I should do. The arrogant bastard pissed me off saying that he doesn't hang around with kids but…I still can't get him out of my mind. I look at the piece of paper again. What to do? What to do? Hmm…I can't even think of a good excuse to go to the address on the sheet of paper.

"Ryoma, breakfast is ready!" My mom calls from downstairs. I sigh and run my hand through my hair before getting up off of the bed and making my way downstairs. "Tezuka called by the way." My mom says as I enter the kitchen.

"Hmm…" She doesn't seem fazed by my disinterested answer and keeps talking.

"He said that a really important business man is coming to see you at practice." She hands me a plate and I grimace, western food again? Why couldn't we have Japanese food? We are living in Japan after all. I open my mouth to protest and I notice that she's giving me _that_ look. The look that says if I don't eat what she's made for me then I'll go hungry. I've practiced on an empty stomach before. Not fun. "Tezuka-san said that the man is from the Atobe Company and he wants to sponsor you."

"Atobe Company? You mean Keigo Atobe? _That_ annoying prick wants to sponsor me?" I ask finally taking an interest in the conversation. My mom lets out a frustrated sigh and shakes her head.

"Ryoma watch your language, you may be a professional tennis player but you're still a child so you shouldn't be using such words." My mom chides. I scowl, I'm not a child. I'm sixteen, an adolescent, there's a difference. "Besides what makes you say he's annoying? You've never even met him."

"I've seen him on TV mom." I reply as I roll my eyes.

"Well I think he looks nice." She says as she crosses her arms.

"You think he's handsome." I gulp down the rest of my milk and finish eating the rest of my toast before hurrying towards the door. "See you later mom!" I call as I grab my tennis stuff.

"Be careful!" She calls after me. "And even if you don't like Atobe-san try to be respectful!" I roll my eyes. She worries too much, but I guess that's part of being a mother.

* * *

><p>* Yukimura POV *<p>

"So who was that guy last night?" Sanada asks as he sits at my kitchen table smoking a cigarette while I cook breakfast for the two of us. "You seemed pretty interested in him, even gave him your address. Something you don't usually do when it comes to your play things."

"He's just some kid that I met in the park the other day." I reply.

"Hmmm…" I feel a vein pop in my forehead at Sanada's response.

"What you don't honestly think I'm in love with him do you?" I ask pointing my spatula at Sanada. "You are talking to the great sex god, playboy that the world has ever known, Yukimura Seiichi!"

"That's not something to be proud of. Your eggs are burning by the way." With a cry of dismay I turn back to the stove and turn down the heat before moving the frying pan off of the burner.

"To be honest, I'm not sure why I gave him my address." I say with a sigh as I hand Sanada a plate with sausage, pancakes, and burnt eggs. He stares at the eggs for a moment before pushing them to the far side. It's clear that he's not even listening to me at this point but, being the narcissist I am, I keep talking anyways. "He just looked so pitiful in that moment when he asked if I was leaving already that I couldn't stand it."

"It's love." Sanada replies without even looking up. I glare at him.

"It most certainly is not! If it was love then I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him." I reply. "Eat your eggs."

"Those eggs are poisonous, even you know that." Sanada pokes gingerly at the burnt eggs and I roll my eyes. "Back to what we were talking about, why can't you just accept that you're in love? Just admit it the 'sex god' Seiichi Yukimura has had his shell broken down by a mere golden eyed kid. When you gave him your address you weren't feeling pity, it was because you really wanted to see him again and didn't want to say goodbye either." Grabbing a fork I shove some burnt eggs into Sanada's mouth to shut him up.

"It's not love alright. I only pitied the kid because he just went through an intense break up and I thought I might cheer him up a bit if he has developed a crush on me." I say in a dangerous tone. "Now shut up and eat your eggs. But who knows maybe if he does show up I can use him for a gofer."

* * *

><p>* Ryoma POV *<p>

My mom was wrong about Atobe Keigo looking nice, just like I'd said he was annoying. The guy was a complete narcissist and couldn't even stop looking in the mirror for five minutes to focus his attention on the practice match that I was having with another player. Although I did have to admit the match was pretty boring. I was easily crushing the guy, anyone could see that. Even someone who had never watched a tennis match before.

"So what did you think?" Tezuka asked when the match was done."

"Hmm, Oresama thinks that he might have some talent. And might have the potential to be worthy of Oresama's sponsorship." I glare at the annoying prick. Some talent? I just demolished that other player and all is he can say that I might have _some_ talent? And what's with this 'worthy' and 'Oresama' business? Was the guy really that full of himself? The purple haired monkey king seems to notice that I'm glaring at him. "Hey brat, wipe that look off your face. Oresama is the one that's going to be sponsoring you from now on." Ignoring him, I turn to my coach.

"Tezuka-sensei…no matter what happens, even if I die…" I point a finger at the narcissistic monkey king. "I will never agree to be sponsored by THAT guy!"

"E-Echizen that's going a little too far…"Tezuka mutters. "I don't think you'll die just because you refuse to be sponsored by him…" My coach blinks and is shocked to find that the place that I was just standing in is now empty.

"I'm going home." I say, already grabbing my stuff and heading for the door. Once outside I decide to head for the usual spot in the park rather than home like I said I was going to.

Collapsing on the park bench I stare up at the sky and feel all the tension that I've felt over the past forty-eight hours melt away into a pleasant, warm, fuzzy feeling. Just as I'm starting to relax though an unpleasantly angel like face makes its way into my line of vision.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A little birdie has lost its way." I growl as I sit up and glare at the caramel haired man that has been my source of misery these past few days.

"Fuji." His smile gets wider as I call him by his name. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just going through a walk in the park is that a crime?" He cocks his head to the side in an act to appear innocent but it doesn't faze me. "Hmm…I like that dark aura you're emitting Ryom~a-ku~n." He coos, almost forcing me to vomit.

"Backstabber." I shoot back at him. He rights his head and his eyes open revealing the icy blue orbs behind the lids.

"Am I now?" He asks as he crosses over to me. I stand up and make a hasty retreat, not wanting to be to close to him. I glare and he smiles. "Ryoma do you want to know why I stole Mitsu-chan from you?" I glare at him and back up a few more steps as he comes towards me. "It's because I want to see you suffer, I want to see that preciously perfect world of yours crumble to the ground before your eyes. I want to see you experience the same pain that I did."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I ask, he's always been the one with the perfect life not me. He always had more friends and got whatever he wanted because of that angelic face. Fuji's smile grows into a sneer and against my will I feel my body begin to shake in fear.

"You really want to know?" Fuji takes a step towards me but then stops his eyes widening in surprise. An arm wraps itself around my waist and I'm pulled into a person's warm body. I look up and am surprised as well when I see who it is… "Wh-who are you?" Fuji asks as he takes a step backwards unable to keep his eyes off of the arm that is still wrapped around me.

"I should be the one asking that…and why exactly are you harassing my boyfriend?" I look up at the blunette in disbelief.

"Yukimura…san…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom

**Chapter 4**

* Ryoma POV *

"Why exactly are you harassing my boyfriend?" My jaw drops as I stare up at the blunette. But he isn't looking at me his eyes are fixed on Fuji's face waiting for an answer. Fuji gulps and regains his composure, his eyes snapping shut and the smile returning to his face.

"What was I doing? We were just having a pleasant conversation." Fuji replied with a shrug. Yukimura's eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't what it looked like." He says his voice low, almost a growl. Fuji shrugs and turns his attention back to me. Yukimura's grip on my waist tightens and I fight the urge to show any sign that it hurts.

"Ryoma-kun I'll see you later then." Fuji says as he turned to leave. Yukimura's grip relaxes as Fuji disappears around the corner and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. A set of concerned cerulean eyes fix themselves on my face. I look up and immediately regret it as blood rushes to my face, turning it scarlet. I swallow and look away.

"Y-you can let go now…" I mumble. Yukimura's arm retreats from my waist and I take a step back with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Yukimura asks, I look at him and find that he's looking me up and down trying to assess whether I've been injured or not.

"I'm fine!" I growl. "I need to go home." I reach down and grab my tennis bag hoping to get away before he can break down my composure any more than he already has.

"Wait!" He reaches out and catches my arm. "It's getting dark, why don't you let me walk you home?" I jerk away and look up to see his shocked expression.

"I'm not a child! I can walk home by myself!" I snap. Yukimura stares at me for a moment before smiling an almost angelic smile.

"Oh? And what if that guy from before shows up again?" He asks. My heart skips a beat and I glare at the blunette.

"Fuji? I don't need you to protect me from my ex-best friend." I swivel around but he catches my arm again. I jerk away and run up the path a ways before turning back to him. "I don't need someone who is going to play with my feelings right now! I hate people like you! So stay out of my head!" With that said I turn and run off into the night not quite sure where I'm going.

* * *

><p>* Yukimura's POV *<p>

"And that's what happened." I say as the two men stare at me. Masamune snorts and lights a cigarette and Sanada rolls his eyes. "I knew it, I truly am a sinner. People fall for me and I do nothing but hurt them. I should never have been born into this world!" Sanada cuffs me upside the head.

"Stop acting like some fallen angel in a soap opera or something!" He scolds me. Masamune is no longer listening choosing to turn his attention to a magazine that was lying on the bar instead. "The only reason you're agonizing over this is because…You. Love. Him."

"Nope, there's no way that could be true." I reply with an easygoing smile. "Right Masamune?"

"It's love, definitely." I shoot up from the bar and glare at the two of him.

"Traitor!" Masamune takes his cigarette from his mouth to shake some of the ashes into the ashtray.

"Isn't this a good thing, it means your manga will improve meaning you can keep your job." I glare at him and turn away with a huff. Traitors. How dare they accuse me of falling in love. "I'm going home."

"Ooh, are you still trying to woo that next door neighbor of yours?" I ask leaning towards Masamune. "I can give you the perfect way to do it. It will involve Reddi-whip, maraschino cherries, and chocolate sauce." Masamune raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"No thanks besides I don't think that will work." The older man replies. "Onodera is just like you, he can't admit that he's in love."

"I see…hey wait! I'M NOT IN LOVE!" I cry looking towards the heavens and getting some strange looks from the people around us. Masamune and Sanada shake their heads.

"You're denial just proves our point." Sanada says as he downs his shot. I turn to glare at him and a movement catches my eye. It's a hot blonde male with crystal blue eyes. I lick my lips as my eyes lock onto my prey and I move in for the kill. I stride over and lean easily on the counter.

"Hello." I say, the blonde glances at me and blushes before looking away.

"H-hello." He replies a tiny squeak in his voice.

"Are you all alone or is there someone waiting for you?" I ask as I gaze at the blonde casually. He gulps and looks away.

"There's no one."

"I don't suppose there was anyone to catch you either." I say with a small sigh and a shake of my head.

"Wh-what?" The blonde seems startled. I fix my eyes in the blondes. Hook. His breath speeds up and the blush deepens. Line.

"When you fell from heaven darling." Sinker. "How about heading over to my place? What do you say? It'll be fu~n."

"I-I'm straight." The guy manages to choke out. I run my finger up his arm causing him to swoon.

"Not for long." I pause at the door to wave goodbye to Masamune and Sanada before walking out with the cute blonde.

* * *

><p>* Sanada POV *<p>

I couldn't help but sigh this morning when Yukimura called and asked me to pick up some eggs and milk at the store so that he could make breakfast for his new toy. Normally I would have said no but I couldn't think up a good excuse as to why I couldn't at three in the morning. Without a good excuse Yukimura would hunt me down and murder me.

I hated to encourage his playboy behavior but my best friend never listens to anything I say. As I walk past a clothing store I notice a familiar figure coming out of it. I pause to look. Isn't that the guy that Yukimura has been agonizing over? I frown and decide to take a risk, I turn around and walk back to the guy.

"Hey." He looks up at me with striking gold eyes. Yep definitely him, I mean how many people have gold eyes. "Didn't we meet the other night? I was with Yukimura remember?" The guy blinks.

"Ah." He replies and turns away. "You're his boyfriend aren't you?" I look at the guy in surprise and almost feel like laughing. But it's not his fault anyone could make that assumption.

"No we're just friends." The boy turns to me a little interested now. "I'm Sanada by the way and you are?"

"Ryoma." I shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ryoma. So what are you doing here?" He holds up his shopping bag. "I mean what are you shopping for?"

"New shoes and grip tape for my racket." Racket?

"You play tennis?" I ask the boy grunts and I frown. He seemed much more talkative when he met Yukimura outside the coffee shop that time. Suddenly an idea hits me. "Hey, I just remembered that there's somewhere I need to be! Here!" I thrust the shopping bag into the surprised teen's arms. "Take that to Yukimura! You already have his address! Bye!" Before the boy can protest I've already disappeared down the street and around the corner. This is probably going to hurt the boy but it's for Yukimura's own good and perhaps it will help the kid in the long run as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom.

WARNING!: There is some smut in this chapter just so you're prepared.

**Chapter 5**

* Ryoma POV *

I stare after Sanada as he disappears from my line of view and then look down at the grocery bag in my arms. Crap. I really don't want to see him, not today, not ever. I could just take this stuff home, I'm sure mom could use it but then I'd feel bad. Double crap. With a sigh I fish the paper with Yukimura's address out of my pocket and look at it once before heading off down the street. Why am I carrying the paper around if I don't want to see him? You tell me.

Finally I reach the apartment complex that the blunette lives in. It's rather large and I can't help but think that he must get paid quite a nice salary. As I approach the building a man with black hair and eyes exits, he has a cigarette in his mouth and dark circles under his eyes. I pause and look at him. I really hate asking for directions but the blue haired bastard didn't give me his apartment number or the floor that he's on.

"Excuse me." I say. The black haired man has to squint for a moment before looking down at me with a glare. My pride takes over and I glare back. "Do you live here? You wouldn't happen to know what floor Yukimura Seiichi is on would you?" Now the guy's glare disappears and he looks at me with a look very near realization. He seems to hesitate for a moment before answering me.

"No I don't live here. But if you're looking for Yukimura then he's on the third floor in apartment 303. See ya kid." I watch as he disappears before entering the building. I take the elevator and arrive at the third floor going down the hall a ways I quickly locate apartment 303. I ring the buzzer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice is heard from inside. My heart skips a beat as I recognize it. Yukimura. I have the sudden urge to turn and run but am frozen in place as the door swings open revealing a disgruntled Yukimura wearing only a bathrobe with nothing underneath. He seems very surprised to see me but quickly regains his composure and runs a hand through his frazzled hair.

"Ryoma, what are you doing here?" He asks glancing behind him. I follow his gaze against my will and see a hot looking blonde who wasn't wearing anything and seemed to be a bit impatient as he waited for Yukimura to finish at the door. I feel my heart twinge and I suddenly find it very difficult to breathe.

"I-I met your friend Sanada on the street he gave me this and told me to bring it here." I thrust out the grocery bag. Yukimura stares at it for a moment or two before gingerly taking it.

"Thanks." He says not looking at me. I give a sigh of relief and turn around to leave.

"No problem." I say and quickly head for the elevator. A hand seizes the collar of my shirt and drags me back towards the apartment. I yelp and thrash around trying to escape from the evil blunette. Why must Kami-sama(1) torture me? What did I ever do to him!

"You can't leave yet. I haven't shown you my full appreciation you have to stay for breakfast." As I'm dragged into the apartment the blond is thrown out. He seems just as surprised as I am as his clothes follow after him. The door slams shut leaving the shocked blonde sitting naked in the hallway and I'm deposited in a chair at the kitchen table. Yukimura meanders into the kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?" He asks still dazed I somehow manage to get out that I don't like western food. There's a grunt and I'm not sure whether he heard me or not.

Finally regaining my senses I take a moment to look around. The apartment is surprisingly clean and has a smoky blue carpet with snow white walls and a blue trim. The dining room and living room are connected so by turning around I can see a flat screen TV, a white leather couch with a matching chair and footstool along with a coffee table in the middle of the room. On either side of the TV is a potted plant. One is a tall sunflower and the other looks a bit like a miniature tree. Beside the front door, to my left, is a small closet and another plant. To my right is an arch that leads to a hallway with a swinging door that leads to the kitchen right across from it. And in front of me is the kitchen table and a cabinet with glass doors that is filled with what I assume is the fine china that he saves for special guests and family dinners.

There's a soft squeak as the kitchen door opens and I turn to see Yukimura coming in, he sets a plate with two eggs and two pancakes down in front of me. And then sits down across from me with his own plate. I look down at the western food and grimace. Wasn't he listening when I told him that I preferred Japanese food?

"What are you waiting for? Dig in." Yukimura picks up his fork and follows his own words. Picking up my fork I gingerly poke at my eggs before spearing one and nibbling on it. Surprisingly it tastes better than usual. _'Maybe it's because I'm eating with someone I love.'_ I can't help but choke and blush as the thought enters my mind against my will. Yukimura looks up at me in sharp surprise and I look away.

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"Fine." I manage to get out but he doesn't look away.

"You're blushing." He says. I swallow hard and shake my head.

"N-no I'm not." I hear him get up and cross over to my side of the table. Tearing my eyes away from my food I look up at him and wish I hadn't as a shiver runs down my spine and my heart skips a beat. Whether it's from fear or because I love him I can't tell. Leaping up from the table I try to run for the door but he grabs me around the waist and pulls me down onto his white couch. He crawls on top of me, straddling my waist. His lips find their way to my neck and I can feel his hot breath as they move up to my ear.

"You're lying…" He says and my breath catches. His lips move to my own as the two brush against each other a shot of electricity flows through me. I can almost see the sparks that are flowing between us. I wonder if Yukimura felt it too because he retracts sharply and looks down at me in surprise. His gaze seems to soften for a moment, as he looks me up and down. I shiver and just wish that he would continue. "Do you really want this Ryoma…it will just cause you pain…" I nod, I need this it's the only way to get him out of my head, the only way to rip him out of my heart. Or maybe it will just be like a drug and I'll keep coming back either way I need this. "The bedroom then." Yukimura picks me up bridal style and carries me down the hall past a bathroom and into a bedroom with a queen sized bed. Yukimura deposits me on the bed and through the haze of desire I am able to examine the room somehow. Next to the bed is a mahogany night stand with a simple black lamp. Across from the bed is a mahogany dresser and a mirror. And on either side of the bed is a window that is covered by a dark blue curtain that blocks sunlight. Yukimura gently touches my face and I look up at him. "Look only at me." I nod.

Yukimura pulls my shirt over my head and bends down to rain gentle kisses on my chest and stomach stopping at my nipples to tease them with his tongue. He moves up to my lips and places a butterfly kiss on them then he moves back down again to my waist and begins to lick and nip at the base of my pants before he removes them entirely. I moan as his cold hands begin to stroke my member.

"Here. Suck." I stare down at his dick wondering when he removed his clothes. Following his orders I take it in my mouth and begin to suck as he continues to rub mine. I remember coming once and maybe another time after that before he slid his hands under my ass and flipped me over. "You come so easily Ryoma~" He coos into my ear. It was true while I'd come twice he had yet to come even once despite how hard he was. Yukimura reaches over to the bed stand and extracts some lube from the top drawer. Coating two fingers in it he gently slides one into me. I gasp at the sudden intrusion. Despite the lube it still hurts a bit and it feels weird. "You're soo tight. Are you by any chance a virgin?" I growl suddenly feeling rather embarrassed.

"Shut up." I manage to get out not sure if my flushed face can get any darker or not. Yukimura chuckles and begins to move his finger around a bit after a time he inserts his second finger again it hurts but not terribly yet. It still feels weird but I'm beginning to get used to it. His fingers hit something, probably my prostate and I gasp in pleasure as I come again.

"Oh you liked that didn't you?" Yukimura prods the bundle of nerves again and I have to fight back tears of pleasure that spring to my eyes. His fingers retreat and I whimper and frown at the sudden loss. "Relax, this might hurt a bit." Something larger enters me and I'm pretty sure it's his dick. I gasp in pain as it enters and let out a small whimper as tears slide down my face. "Hush." Yukimura reaches up and wipes away the tears. "It will feel better in a bit." He begins pumping and I realize that he's right it does feel better after a while. He manages to find my little bundle of nerves again and waves of pleasure wash over me. I come twice more and I can tell that he's nearing his climax as well. Right before he comes he leans down to my ear to ask me something.

"Ryoma, can I come inside of you?" He asks as he pants.

"_Hai.(_2)_"_ The word barely leaves my mouth as he comes. His fluid spills out of me and down my leg and he collapses on the bed beside me pulling me into his chest. He buries his nose into my hair. "I love you." The words leave my mouth against my will but I wouldn't take them back even if I could.

"I know." As I fall asleep I'm barely able to catch the last thing that he says. "I do too." I smile and snuggle farther into him.

* * *

><p>1. Kami-sama: God<p>

2. Hai: Yes


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and haven't been really motivated to work on this as I have so much other stuff to do. I'm afraid that my style may have changed during the break I took or that my characters may seem ooc now, I apologize in advance. I did reread the chapters from before and working on this story for a while may rectify that. Hope you like the chapter though, thanks for reading. :)

**Chapter 6**

* Ryoma POV *

I groan as I slowly regain consciousness, trying desperately to hold onto the last tendrils of sleep. But sleep eludes me and with a sigh of resignation I open my eyes. Momentarily confused at my surroundings I shift in the warm bed to get a better look around sending sharp jolts of pain throughout my body. A memory from the previous night flashes through my mind and I can feel my cheeks heat up as I blush. Oh. That explains a lot.

With another groan I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit up, I glance around for the blue haired bastard that stole my…virginity. I blush again and am relieved that Yukimura is no where in sight. Good, I don't need him to tease me about blushing again.

"I hope he won't mind if I use his shower." I murmur to myself although I already know I will use it whether he minds or not. I feel filthy and a warm shower will probably help with the soreness as well. I stand up only to have my knees lock and send me flying face first towards the ground. "Fuck." I reach back to gingerly touch my ass which now has a heart beat. Couldn't he have been a bit gentler? I scowl. Stupid blue haired bastard. Picking myself up I grasp the night stand for support. Once I'm sure that I can stand I take a few tentative steps forward. Well I can walk, that's something at least. Thankfully the bathroom isn't far from the bedroom, just a step or two down the hallway.

Eventually I manage to get in the shower. I sigh as the hot water runs down my body and my muscles relax. It's nice…until I feel something running down the back of my thigh, half turning I see a white substance coming from my arse. My eyes narrow at the sight and I give an irritable sigh. Not much I can do about that, and I can't blame Yukimura either. He asked and I said it was okay, my scowl deepens at this realization. At this rate I'll wind up like Tezuka with a permanent frown plastered on my face.

I stand under the water for a while more as I try to cleanse myself before getting out. I dry myself off with a nearby fluffy, white, towel and look around for my clothes before I realize I left them in the bedroom. Great now I'll have to walk around stark naked with only a towel covering me up in a perverts house. Oh well at least it's a short walk, two feet at the most, and maybe I won't run into said pervert.

I open the door and walk into a wall named Yukimura. Great. The blunette looks down at me in surprise and I glare up at him, a blush adorning my cheeks as I realize he's even more naked than I am and even worse he's doing nothing to cover himself nor does he have the grace to look even the slightest bit embarrassed. I try to ignore his blatant nakedness and save myself some dignity but the blush refuses to leave my face. Hopefully the steam filled bathroom behind me will be reason enough.

"What are you doing?" Yukimura asks.

"Showering." Yukimura frowns in confusion.

"Why?" He questions. "You're only going to get dirty again." Now it's my turn to be confused. I figure out what he means soon enough though.

"No." I hiss my blush deepening. "I'm not doing _that_ again. My ass hurts enough as it is. Besides I really need to get home." I stalk past him into the bedroom and begin collecting my various articles of clothing.

"You're leaving? So soon?" Yukimura stands there with a lost look on his face; it almost makes me want to stay until he opens his mouth again. "Most people want to go at it at least three or four times because they know they'll never see me again." Pain tears through my heart like a knife through butter. I don't respond just continue getting dressed. As I'm picking up my pants my phone falls out of my pocket with a thump. I pick it up and look at it. My jaw drops at the amount of missed calls. Most of them are from Tezuka but there's one from my mom as well. The last one came at 11:53 A.M. I frown and check the time on my phone 3:00 P.M. Crap. Ignoring the shocked look Yukimura gives me, I sweep past him grabbing my shopping bag that was discarded and forgotten on my way to the door.

"You're really going then?" My hand's already on the door knob and it would be so easy to just leave and not look back but I like to make things hard for myself. I turn and look at him.

"I have tennis practice." Yukimura looks at me blankly for a moment before shrugging and smiling.

"Alright, I just figured you would want to hang around a bit longer." He leans down and coos in my ear. "Especially after last night's lo~ve confession." I jerk away, tears stinging my eyes. I won't cry. Not here.

"I told you I don't need someone that's going to play with my feelings right now!" I yank the door open but only make it a few steps into the hallway before Yukimura grabs me and spins me around. The kiss is electrifying; a warm tingly feeling begins in my fingers and spreads throughout my body as if it is lightning in my veins not blood. Yukimura's lips are surprisingly cool against my own, they taste faintly of mint tea with a hint of honey. Sweet and cool just like the person they belong to. Awareness hits me like a truck and the air is knocked out of me. I jerk back turning my head away from Yukimura. If I look at him I will cry and I, Echizen Ryoma, do NOT cry. Without another word I turn and run down the hall to the elevator. This time I make sure not to look back. Entering the elevator I slam my hand down on random buttons not caring whether I hit the number for the floor I need or not. As the doors close I dare to glance up and see that the door to Yukimura's apartment is almost closed, still slightly ajar as if it's inviting me to come back. I don't move and when the doors to the elevator finally snap shut I sink to my knees hot tears running down my cheeks.

Stupid, perverted, flirty, beautiful, gentle, funny, wonderful bastard.

Why did Kami-sama make me fall for someone like him?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom.

A/N: Yeah I haven't really posted a chapter all summer. Sorry, I haven't been busy or anything I just had a lack of ambition. Anyways re-reading through the story I really want to finish it now because I think if it turns out good I might consider making a manga out of it (You know just changing a few names here or there or maybe I'll leave the names and make a doujinshi, there aren't enough YukiRyo doujinshis out there. In English anyways) so there you have it anyways enjoy the story.

**Chapter 7**

* Yukimura POV *

"_I told you I don't need someone that's going to play with my feelings right now!" _Ryoma's words echo in my head. With a sigh I lean forward on the desk hand in my head. I really messed up. But I did warn him…didn't I? I told him that it would only cause him pain. I glance down at the half finished story board in front of me and push it away in defeat. I have absolutely no motivation right now.

Standing up I head over to the mini-fridge that I keep in my studio. Pulling out a Sprite I take long drink before running a hand through my un-kept hair. What's wrong with me? I haven't shaved or showered in the past three days, not since I had Ryoma over. I haven't had any ambition to work at all, looking at food makes me nauseous and every time I close my eyes I see Ryoma's flush faced, trying to hold back tears as he runs from my apartment.

"_I love you."_

"_I know. I do too."_

Another stray memory floats into my mind. The love confession. The response had slipped from my lips before I could stop it. But it was true, this boy, this snarky brat with beautiful golden eyes, seems to have wormed his way into my heart. But now he must hate me. Why did I have to treat him like another one of my play things? How can I ever fix this?

I'm watering the flowers I keep in my studio when an idea hits me and I nearly drop my watering can. It's an ingenious idea, it's a perfect idea! I, Yukimura Seiichi, have a new goal: to make Ryoma Echizen belong exclusively to me and I just thought of the perfect way to do so…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Echizen residence? May I ask who's calling?"<em> The woman's voice says on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, this is Yukimura Seiichi. Is this Rinko Echizen, the mother of Ryoma Echizen?" I ask smiling pleasantly even though I know she can't see me. Force of habit I guess.

"_Eh? Yukimura Seiichi? The mangaka?"_

"Yes that's me."

"_O-oh my! Y-yes I'm Rinko Echizen. What can I do for you?"_

"Well you see…

"_I'll bring him over as soon as he gets home! I'm sure he'll be thrilled when I tell him the news!"_

Oh yes I'm sure he will.

* * *

><p>* Ryoma's POV *<p>

When someone gets home after a very long and exhausting day of tennis practice the last thing he wants to see is his mom loading the car with boxes of his clothes among other objects that belong to him such as a carrier holding his cat. In fact when would anybody like to see their parent doing something like this?

"Mom what are you doing?" I ask coming up behind her. She turns around to look at me and her eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Oh! Ryoma, I have the best news for you!" She says. "You know the mangaka Yukimura Seiichi?" My heart twinges as she says _his_ name…

"What about him?" I ask cautiously.

"Apparently he has some pretty good connections. He knows a really good tennis coach, Sanada Genichiro." My eyes widen in surprise and my jaw almost drops. Sanada Genichiro!? From what I've heard he's a genius coach whose players have won Wimbledon, the French Open, the U.S. Open and various other tournaments. So Yukimura had those types of connections huh? Not like I care. "Well Yukimura-san called today and said he could set it up so that Sanada-san will coach you for free!"

"What's the catch?" I ask quirking an eyebrow.

"Well…he did say that as long as you're being coached you have to live with him and be his part time assistant." That explains why she's loading up my stuff.

"I refuse." I say moving to try and unload everything she's loaded.

"Come on shounen don't be like that." I look up to see my stupid father standing in the doorway. "This is a rare opportunity; heck after getting coached by this Sanada guy you might be able to defeat me. Ha ha ha! Just kidding!" I can feel my eyebrow twitch.

"Fine" I say stepping back. If training with Sanada Genichiro means I can beat my baka oyaji to a pulp then I'll do it.

A half-hour later I'm standing helplessly in Yukimura's apartment saying goodbye to my parents. As they leave I glance at the seemingly angelic blunette.

What now?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom.

A/N: I haven't posted in so long, sorry! I do have trouble with long stories and to be honest I've never been ENTIRELY sure where I was going with this. But not to fear I will persevere (and make cheesy rhymes along the way :D).

**Chapter 8**

* Ryoma POV *

_A half-hour later I'm standing helplessly in Yukimura's apartment saying goodbye to my parents. As they leave I glance at the seemingly angelic blunette._

_What now?_

* * *

><p>After a moment of staring at the gorgeously sexy – I mean obnoxious bastard – blunette beside me I clear my throat, breaking the awkward silence. God, why is my heart beating so fast? I just hope I'm not blushing.<p>

"So I'll be staying here for a while." I state lamely. Yukimura just smiles and nods, looking like an innocent angel instead of the cold-hearted demonic sex god I know him to be. "Well are you going to show me to my room or not."

"Of course, follow me Ryoma-ku~n." He coos and I struggle not to blush – I mean gag! _Mada mada dane._ I say to myself before picking up my bags and following Yukimura. He shows me to his guest bedroom which is conveniently right across from the bathroom, so I won't have to worry _too_ much about running into the annoying pervert when coming back from taking a shower or something. I feel my face heating up as an image of Yukimura showering flashes through my mind. "Are you okay Ryoma-kun? Your face is red? Could it be you're blushing?"

"I'm fine!" I snap at him. Yukimura chuckles and glances down at my crotch.

"You're hard." He says, amusement evident in his voice. I feel my cheeks grow even hotter. _Of course I'm hard idiot! I just imagined you naked in the shower!_

"I'm going to put my stuff away." I say turning my back on Yukimura and slamming the door of my new bedroom shut behind me. I wait a moment until I hear the sound of his feet retreating down the hallway before sliding to the ground and hanging my head between my knees. I suck in a shaky breath unsure of how I'm going to manage living with this guy when I'm so in love with him that just standing in the same room as him breaks my normal calm composure down like this. Eros[1] must have a sick sense of humor: first that whole mess with Tezuka and Fuji, and now making me fall in love with Yukimura.

Regaining my calm I stand up and proceed to put my stuff away like I said I was going to do. Afterwards I sit on the bed doing nothing in particular until my stomach reminds me that I still haven't had dinner yet.

I exit my room and make my way down the hall to complain to Yukimura about the lack of food in my stomach. I find him sitting at the kitchen table, papers scattered around him. It takes me a moment to realize that the papers are actually manga storyboards and pages. Yukimura is hunched over a page, inking in the drawings. He doesn't seem to have noticed me yet. I stare at him for a while before my curiosity kicks in and I move in and look over his shoulder at the page that he's working on. I'm amazed at the drawings on the page and as I stand there staring at it, my mouth slightly open, I can't help but realize he's really, really _good_.

"It's impolite to look over people's shoulders you know." I feel my cheeks turn red and turn away, a scowl plastered on my face. Yukimura laughs.

"You're pouting, how cute~!" My _scowl_ darkens but this just seems to further amuse the stupid blunette.

"I'm hungry." I state glaring at Yukimura. "Feed me."

"Is that an order?" Yukimura asks with a smirk. "Aren't you supposed to be my assistant not the other way around? Ah well it doesn't matter, it is pretty late so I suppose I should whip us up something to eat." He stands up and stretches. "Is there anything you want?"

"I don't care." I say and then think better of it. "As long as it's Japanese."

"Don't like western food, eh?" Yukimura asks. For some reason his tone, which implies that it's cute and childish, irks me.

"Well this is Japan isn't it?" I reply. "It's only proper that we should eat Japanese food."

"Whatever you say Ryo-chan~!" Yukimura answers with a chuckle. God this guy pisses me off. "Well come on, let's make some Japanese food then." I blink in confusion.

"Wait you mean you want me to cook?" Yukimura gives me a look that says that should be obvious.

"Well you are my assistant Ryo-chan." He says.

"Quit calling me Ryo-chan!" I snap. I glare at him for a while but it doesn't seem to have any effect on him only to increase the amusement sparkling in his eyes. Finally I drop my eyes and blush. "I don't know how to cook." I admit.

"You mean at all?" Yukimura asks in astonishment. "You don't even know how to make instant ramen?" My face grows redder.

"No." I say quietly, extremely embarrassed to be admitting one of my weak points to this guy.

"Well, don't worry, I'll teach you. You can't be that bad."

* * *

><p>* Yukimura POV *<p>

As I survey the mess that was once my kitchen I can't help but take back the words I said to Ryoma before. You can't be that bad? It turns out he was that bad. Within an hour my kitchen had gone from fairly pristine and clean, to a flour coated, charcoal mess, with broken dishes littering the floor and my poor microwave emitting smoke.

"Maybe we should just eat out." I say glancing down at the emerald haired boy beside me. He grunts and blushes, avoiding my gaze. Now that I think about it he hasn't looked me properly in the eyes since he got to my apartment. I stare at him as I replay everything he's done since he arrived. Little things that probably wouldn't matter to a normal person that's not a romance manga artist and an expert at reading people and their gestures begin to add up and I start to realize that I've already made considerable progress towards my goal of making Ryoma Echizen exclusively mine without even realizing it. He's fallen in love with me. As this revelation hits me I feel my knees go weak as does my heart. I want to tell him, I want to let him know.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" The boy scowls; it's cute, especially with his frazzled, messy hair, and the smudge of flour on his nose. My mind blank I reach out to wipe it off. As our skin connects a spark of electricity shoots through me, the same as last time and I feel myself leaning in towards him. Our lips connect. I've kissed a lot of people and I've kissed Ryoma before but this kiss is different. It's soft and gentle, words I thought that could never be applied to me. It's like something from one of my manga, romantic. I pull back and look into Ryoma's sparkling gold eyes. I expect to see hurt or anger in them but the shock of the kiss doesn't seem to have worn off yet and before it does, before he can leave me again, I decide to tell him.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>[1] Eros is the Greek version of the Roman god Cupid, otherwise known as the god of love. The reason I used Eros instead of Cupid is purely for the fact that I like Greek mythology and names better than Roman. Stupid I know but it's my story :P<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Konomi-sensei. This is merely a work of fandom.

**Chapter 9**

* Ryoma POV *

"I love you." I blink up at Yukimura stupidly.

"You hardly know me."

"We've spoken a few times. Not to mention sex. I think I know you well enough." I snort. Yukimura smirks. "What? Do you honestly think love is always a slow progression between two people? You really are a child." Yukimura places his thumb on my chin and tilts it up. "Plenty of adults fall into relationships after meeting only a few times, it isn't always a series of dramatic confessions. Life isn't some shoujo manga after all."

"Shut up!" I growl jerking away. "I know that!"

"Well in that case I don't see what the problem is." Yukimura said, "You like me too, isn't that right?"

"What the ever living fuck would make you think I liked you?" I demand.

"Because you once told me to stay out of your head." Yukimura placed his hand on the side of my face. I flinched away. "Because you haven't looked at me properly since we fucked, and when you do you turn as red as a strawberry."

"Of course I haven't looked at you properly." I choke. "Who wouldn't feel awkward if they suddenly started living with the person they had…you know…um…"

"Sex?" Yukimura asked. "Plenty of couples live together who have had sex."

"We aren't a couple!" I protest. "We're two strangers who have spoken a few times!"

"So what do we have to do to become a couple?"

"Wha-at?"

"Didn't I just say that I love you? I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't serious."

I look away sputtering trying to find something to say. I just want to go curl up in bed with Karupin and think about something easy, something familiar, something safe; like tennis. Yes tennis is good, tennis isn't complicated like relationships or feelings of love or attraction.

"Prove it." I whisper.

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Prove it." I look up into Yukimura's eyes, challenging him. "If-if you really mean what you say then prove it. I need a relationship that's real, concrete. I'll only hit the ball back into your court if you say you'll play seriously."

"Pfft, a tennis metaphor?" Heat rushes to my cheeks and I look away with a scowl. I thought it was witty. "Alright, alright, no need to pout. How do I prove to you that I'm serious?"

"I don't know. Take me out on dates and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"You know stuff a normal couple would do, but no sex." Yukimura's face drops.

"No sex?"

"NO!" I grip my arm and glance back at him. "I-I don't want to be taken advantage of. Prove your serious and then we'll talk about sex." Yukimura grinds his teeth and he seems to be debating with myself. I wonder if he'll back down.

"Fine." He answers at last. "No sex."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

Yukimura and I stand there for a moment in silence without looking at each other before he huffs. I look at him and am shocked to see that he's actually blushing, and rubbing his neck. He looks up timidly.

"You know to be honest, I don't really know how this whole dating thing works." I blink.

"Are you serious? You've never dated someone before?"

"Hey, I'm the Great Playboy Sex God Yukimura Seiichi. Dating and me have never gotten along before." I can't help the smirk that crawls onto my face.

"Seriously? And who's the one that kept calling _me_ a kid." I turn around and walk confidently back to my room. "Mada mada dane, Yukimura-san."

"Hey, you cheeky brat! Get back here-" I close the door cutting off the rest of Yukimura's voice.

I slink to the ground, sitting on my butt in the dark with my back against the door. Karupin jumps off of the guest bed and comes over mewling at my feet. I look at my cat for a moment or two before starting to laugh. I pick up the furry animal and twirl around the room collapsing on the bed. I press Karupin to my face in a hug still laughing.

I feel giddy for some reason, like a school girl. _It's strange_, I think closing my eyes, _even though very little has changed between Yukimura and me I feel really happy. _For the first time since breaking up with Tezuka and being betrayed by Fuji everything…feels like it might be alright.

* Yukimura POV *

I growl as Ryoma shuts the door to his room. My eyes narrowing at the plaster walls and wooden planks that separated us. I'd show him, I'd plan the perfect date then who would be the one laughing. I'm a master of romance, I write romance for a living, how hard could it be?

I went to my bedroom and began rummaging under the bed for the old volumes of my work that I had been collecting. I'm sure that I have a volume where Soshi and Tatsuki go on a date. Yes here it is. An amusement park? Holding your lover tight as you go through a haunted house, buying some cotton candy to share, confessing your feelings on a ferris wheel as the sun sets, everything about an amusement park is romantic. Perfect.

I drop the book and fly to my computer as fast as my can carry me. I flip open the laptop and search for the top rated amusement parks, I find one that catches my interest. Carrying the laptop with me I go and knock on Ryoma's door.

"Ryo-chan?" There's no answer. "I'm coming in."

I push open the door and step inside. The light is off and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. A ball of fur meows at my feet. Ah, his cat. I reach down and give it a stroke. I look over at the bed to see the master curled up in a ball with a silly smile on his face.

I walk over and look down with a chuckle. Already asleep huh? He really is just a kid. I set my computer down on the floor and lift him up gently careful not to rouse him, I pull back the covers and slip him under them.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping like that." I say, trying to keep my voice low. I glance down at my computer. "I guess I'll tell you about it in the morning." I lean down and peck him on the forehead. "It's your fault for leaving yourself so open and vulnerable. Good night, Ryo-chan."

As I turn to leave I hear him sigh and shift I look back to see him smiling even wider. It makes me smile as well. _He must be having a really good dream_, I think as I sneak out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, there's been school, and life, and crap. And honestly I just haven't felt motivated to work on fan works lately, been focusing a lot on some original stuff. I don't know when I'll update this again, I'm pretty much just working on my fan fiction whenever I feel like it. But don't worry, they will be updated eventually, especially this one. I'm pretty proud of some of the lines I've used in this story and I'd really like to finish it. That's about it. Just don't expect regular updates and please don't beg me for updates either. I'm an ambitious person and I have a lot of ideas that I want work on so basically I'll get to it when I get to it. That's all, thanks for reading and I appreciate any the readers who may have been patiently waiting for this chapter. Thanks for sticking around through my sporadic updates.<p> 


End file.
